Moonlight Mermaids (Halley and Marissa) Episode List
A list of episodes in Moonlight Mermaids (Halley and Marissa). Season 1 Episode 1: Blue Moon Magic Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley and Marissa are two sisters in a family of ten or more, and they have problems that don't have solutions. One of those problems happens to be the fact that their legs are stuck together, somehow. Episode 2: Special Powder? Upload Date: August 17, 2017 The girls look up a video to explain what's going on with their legs, and how to unstick them. Episode 3: Let's See If This Works Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley and Marissa make the powder. Episode 4: Routine Upload Date: August 17, 2015 The powder works, just in time for the girls to get ready for bed. Episode 5: Sneaking In Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley successfully sneaks out without Marissa noticing. Episode 6: No! Upload Date: August 17, 2015 The girls agree that they shouldn't wear the outfits they picked for each other. Episode 7: Wackos Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley and Marissa finally agree on outfits, and move on to the next order of business--goofing off. Episode 8: Memories, Part 1 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley and Marissa enjoy their old time favorite, buttercream frosting. Episode 9: Memories, Part 2 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Halley and Marissa get nostalgic about stuff they played in their yard when they were little. Episode 10: The Shop is Open! Upload Date: August 17, 2015 They reopen an old "shop" they used to play in. Episode 11: OMG! Upload Date: August 23, 2015 Halley visits Ava's house to go swimming, and they accidentally break the snowball machine. Episode 12: Let's Go Swimming! Upload Date: August 23, 2015 Halley and Ava decide to go swimming! Episode 13: Swim Fishys sic, I Meant Mermaids Upload Date: Halley and Ava get a swim in (no tails involved) before Halley goes home to finish up some household chores. Episode 14: Marissa's Back! For Only a Couple Seconds! Upload Date: August 23, 2015 Halley is stunned to see Marissa come back early from her trip to the Outer Banks! Episode 15: A Necklace at the Door? Upload Date: August 23, 2015 Halley finds one. Episode 16: Marissa is a Mermaid?! Upload Date: August 26, 2015 Halley finds Marissa laying on their bed as a mermaid. Episode 18: Routine #2 Upload Date: August 27, 2015 Time for another bedtime routine. Episode 19: Let's Get a Snack Upload Date: August 27, 2015 Halley is acting suspicious. Episode 20: Secrets Upload Date: August 27, 2015 Halley reveals hers. Episode 21: Pranking Marissa! Upload Date: August 27, 2015 Halley covers Marissa's face with makeup while she's asleep. Episode 22: She Got It! Upload Date: August 27, 2015 Marissa wakes up. Episode 23: Home From Work! Upload Date: August 28, 2015 Halley gets out of the car, which apparently she was driving. With no license plates, even. Episode 24: What!?! Upload Date: August 28, 2015 ...and then gets right back in. Episode 25: Marissa! I Need You! Upload Date: August 28, 2015 And back out. Episode 26: Marissa's Turn Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Episode 27: Halley's Uncomfortable Clogs Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Allegedly to impress Marissa, Halley decides to wear her uncomfortable and loud clogs to work. She comes home very tired after a long day, and decides not to wear them to impress anyone. Episode 28: The Necklace, Part 2 Upload Date: September 8, 2015 The old box that showed up at Halley's door is now brought to Marissa. Episode 29: How Much More Can You Look At, Marissa?! Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Halley is getting worried that the necklace isn't so beautiful and stunning on the inside. She watches as Marissa looks up every glitter piece, shine, and crack, also closely examining it. This sounds much more exciting than it looks. Episode 30: The Mysterious Necklace... Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Another leg-sticking moment. Episode 31: Is It Un-Stuck? Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Not in this episode, it isn't. Episode 31: Magical Necklace? Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Halley falls off the bed. Twice. Episode 33: Wait...What, Part 1 Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Someone in a hoodie spritzes a sleeping Marissa in the face. Is this another prank? No, seriously, is it? I can't tell. Episode 34: Where's Marissa? Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Apparently not, since Halley comes in and finds an empty bed. Episode 35: THIS IS TOO STRANGE!!!! Upload Date: September 8, 2015 Return of the stranger in the hoodie. Episode 36: ARE MARISSA & HALLEY...?! Upload Date: September 8, 2015 They're both back in bed. Season 2 Episode 1: I Don't Understand Upload Date: October 6, 2015 Episode 2: Teleporting Gone Wrong! Upload Date: October 15, 2015 Episode 3: Olivia Pushes Margo??!! Upload Date: October 19, 2015 Olivia and Margo are the sisters of Halley and Marissa. Episode 4: Margo is Gone! Upload Date: October 24, 2015 Apparently that push was harder than Olivia thought. Episode 5: After War Upload Date: November 3, 2015 We catch up with Halley and Marissa in another dimension, Episode 6: Kay Calls Upload Date: November 3, 2015 Episode 7: PowerWorld War Competition Upload Date: November 6, 2015 Episode 8: Walking Like Mermaids Upload Date: November 12, 2015 Everything is blue. Episode 9: We're Trapped! We're Free! Upload Date: November 9, 2015 Episode 10: Halley Has Powers?! Upload Date: November 13, 2015 Episode 11: HALLEY! Upload Date: February 10, 2016 Just taking a walk through a burning forest, no big deal. Episode 12: Pranking Marissa! #2 Upload Date: February 17, 2016 Poor Marissa just can't catch a break. Episode 13: Planning Upload Date: March 31, 2016 Episode 14: Halley Pranks Marissa, Again!!! Upload Date: March 31, 2016 Episode 15: March Christmas?? What???!! Upload Date: March 31, 2016 Episode 16: Halley's Back, Ava's Missing Upload Date: April 26, 2016 Episode 17: Halley Meets Grace in an Ironic Way Upload Date: May 22, 2016 Episode 18: WHAT!! GRACE!!! WHY! Upload Date: May 22, 2016 Season 3 Episode 1: Secrets, Clues, Questions, and Lies Upload Date: August 11, 2016 Episode 2: Sleepover at Marissa's! Part 1: Water Bottle Flipping Competition! Upload Date: November 12, 2016 Episode 3: Sleepover at Marissa's! Part 2: Marissa's Hair Piece Upload Date: November 12, 2016 Episode 4: Sleepover at Marissa's! Part 3: Dark Side! Upload Date: November 12, 2016 Episode 5: Sleepover at Marissa's! Part 4: Mermaid Bracelet! Upload Date: Episode 6: Sleepover at Marissa's! Part 5: Last Day! Upload Date: November 13, 2016 Episode 7: Marissa Left... Upload Date: November 16, 2016 Episode 8: Secrets Upload Date: January 2, 2017 Episode 9: Sleepover at Halley's! Upload Date: Marcy 5, 2017 Category:Moonlight Mermaids (Halley and Marissa) Category:Episode List Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes Category:Titled Episodes